Hurt
by InsomniacEsha
Summary: Bella is ending the eighth grade. She's in love with Edward Cullen her on/off best friend. He just keeps hurting her. Bella always ends up forgiving him but he doesn't stop. But will he ever learn?
1. 8th Grade Dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter or Twilight. music-freakgirl14 created this chapter and Stephanie Meyer created Twilight…. :]**

* * *

**_Since today's my birthday I thought this would be a good present to give all of you... that is whoever reads this story... _**6-25-09 **;D**

Chapter One

Bella P.O.V.

Here I was, at my eighth grade dance watching Edward dance with Tanya.

"Bella will you please stop watching Edward." Rosalie asked while dancing with my brother Emmett. I shook my head looking down. Emmett sighed and I looked up to find him glaring at Edward.

"Why is he dancing with that ** anyway?" He asked. I shook my head again and ran toward the bathroom. Not a minute later, Rose came in.

"Aw Bella. Don't cry." She said as she hugged me. Alice and Angela came in laughing about something but soon stopped when they saw me.

I walked back out to the dance and ran into my friend Jasper. Alice had a crush on him but they hardly ever talked. "Hey Bella." He said and smiled at me.

"Hey Jazz." I said glancing over at Edward who was hanging onto Tanya like a leech.

When 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's came on I slow danced with Mike but watched Edward and Tanya the entire song. The dance was ending in ten minutes.

"Go Bella! Ask Edward to dance!" Jazz said suddenly coming up behind me.

"But he will say no." I said back sadly. He shook his head.

"Ask him!" I walked over to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Want to slow dance Edward?" I asked. He jumped away from my hand.

"No." That really stung. Tears started to fill my eyes so I left.

Rosalie, Alice and Angela found me outside but before they could say anything

I told them I wanted to leave now.

We walked out to my car and found my mom's Jeep. (Charlie and Renee are still together in this) I got in as did everyone else.

"So how did it go?" My mom asked excited.

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it because then I might cry."

She looked at me worried.

"Okay." She said. We drove home and I got out of the car and walked to the door. When I turned around I found Rose talking with my mom.

"What the heck?" I asked but before they could say anything I walked inside and ran up to my room.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled as she ran after me. I sat on my bed as tears spilt down on my cheeks. Rose came bursting in and I stood up.

"Why did he slow dance with her? I have liked him for two years!" I cried as she came over and hugged me.

"I know Bella. I know." She said. After that she tried to keep me happy by playing loud music but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and Tanya dancing together.

1 new text message… my phone said when I looked at it.

'Are you mad at me?' -Edward

I sighed. 'No just hurt.'

'Why?' he asked.

'Because you slow danced with Tanya but acted like I was so repulsing… I was to shy to talk to you and that made the dance suck' I wrote back truthfully.

'Sorry I danced with Tanya' He wrote back.

I sighed and held back tears. I didn't reply and just hung out with my friends for the rest of the night. But I just couldn't get that dance out of my mind.

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, since** **music-freakgirl14 doesn't want to continue this story I asked if I could. Even though I can't write as well as her I'll ****TRY**** to write as good.**


	2. Don't

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter or Twilight. music-freakgirl14 created this chapter and Stephanie Meyer created Twilight…. :]**

Chapter Two

Bella P.O.V.

I woke up on Monday and got dressed in a T-shirt, blue jeans and my black hoody with black converse. Today I was determined not to talk to Edward. When my mom dropped me off at school I raced into the gym and sat silently reading a book.

"Hello Bella." I heard the most beautiful voice say from behind me and I froze.

"Edward." I said without turning to him and kept on reading. I heard a sigh and he moved down next to me.

"Come on Bella, you have to talk to me sometime." He told me and I looked up to see him smile teasingly at me. Just then Tanya came over and reminded me why I was mad at him.

"Hi Edward." She said flirting by fluttering her eyelashes. My heart felt like it would break as I remembered their dancing together.

"Hi." He said back to her. The bell rang and I stood up quickly and tried to leave without talking to him further. I was halfway down the hallway when I felt him behind me.

"Please talk to me; you were kind of bitchy at the dance. And you're being bitchy now." I stopped short and turned to him angrily.

"What!" I exclaimed and got some stares from other students.

He looked at me and froze now to. He opened his mouth to speak but I started walking again.

"Get away from me you ** hole." With that he slowed down and I walked hurriedly to my locker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so sorry Bella." Edward said again in gym. I looked down and decided to just put that in the past.

"It's okay Edward." I said sweetly just as Jacob Black came over to us.

"Bella I was wondering that if on our trip to Montana, if you wanted to slow dance with me at the DJ dance?" He asked nervously. I smiled at him.

"Sure Jake. I would love to." With that he walked away and I continued stretching.

"Um what was that?" Edward asked. I looked over to him to find him frowning.

"I can't slow dance with Tanya but you can slow dance with Jacob Black?" He said angrily. I frowned.

"That's different. You don't care if I slow dance with Jacob. I care if you dance with Tanya. But now that I am going to dance with Jacob I guess you can dance with whoever you like." I said and tried to smile even though the thought of him dancing with anyone other than me.

He sighed and walked away. I smiled; the other dance might not be so bad now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again... This is also ****music-freakgirl14's chapter. This is the last chapter that she wrote. The next chapter will be one of my own. Hopefully I do a good job. :] wish me luck!**

**I've decided that I am going to try to update every Thursday or Friday. Unless I get a lot of reviews... Then I'll try to update earlier. Thanks :]**

**-iEsha  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it true! Did I really get the privilege of owning Twilight! *Bringgg* ... Then I opened my eyes and realized... no I Don't. Thanks alarm clock... your the best...  
**  
A few days passed and whenever I would see Edward I would just walk past him without acknowledging him. He would send me confused looks every class that we together, but it didn't matter since school was ending soon. The only thing really standing in my way was the Spring Dance on the second to last day.  
Until then only a couple more weeks 'til school would be out and I could go to Phoenix to stay for the summer. I would deal with high school when I came back. Our friendship would hopefully be over soon. If not I would have to make that it did…

On Wednesday the third day of ignoring Edward he finally came up to me after school. "What's your problem lately?" He asked me pissed off.

"What do you mean? What's my problem?! What's your problem?" I said firmly then turned to leave but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back around to face him.

"I don't have a problem unlike you, ignoring me for no reason. Stop acting like a bitch Bella... This isn't like you." He said looking at me like he was confused... by my behavior!

"Well at least I'm not bipolar!" I yelled at him with slight venom in my voice.

"I am not bipolar!" he yelled at me. Everyone was starting to turn their heads towards us.

"Yes you are! One minute you're all happy. The next it's like you can't stand anyone! Don't you know how much that hurts?!" I yelled letting all my frustration out. Then I caught myself before I could tell him that I love him. He wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry." He looked me straight in the eye.

"There you go again. On minute you're pissed off the next apologizing." I yelled throwing the venom back into my voice. "Well guess what, sometimes sorry isn't enough." I whispered. Tears threatening to spill but I couldn't show that to Edward and almost everyone in the school.

With that I turned around and walked away. Leaving Edward there standing in the middle of the parking lot while I started my walk home. Maybe I should start summer vacation a little bit earlier…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry its really short... But hopefully the next chapter will be longer... It should be...**

**How did I do with my first chapter? Hopefully I did okay? Review? It would make me a lot happier... and maybe music-freakgirl14... The author of chapter one and two! :D**


	4. AN

AN

I'm reallly! Reallly! REally! REALLY! sorry... but chapter 4 is on my flashdrive... and i kinda lost it.. so now i'm looking for it.. i'm really really sorry! :[

and the thing was chapter 4 was 4 pages long and i don't think i can remember everthing.. since i changed so many things....

SORRRY! :[ don't hunt me down please?

-Esha


	5. Leaving

****

I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! But I kinda lost my flash drive with had this chapter on it... And now I have to give my sister a big thank you! :] cause luckily she found it... I feel really stupid cause it was in the basement on the table... :[ sorrry! I feel like a huge idiot though... Also say thanks to my beta Music-freakgirl14! :D

Chapter 4

Bella P.O.V.

"Please dad? Can I just get the work tomorrow before school starts? I'll do it on the plane ride. Please? I just want to see Mom, I haven't seen her in three weeks! That is forever for a mom and daughter plus I want to see Uncle Phil. I really miss them and can't wait another two weeks." I asked my dad, Charlie, for what seemed to be the tenth time that day.

Since he's a police officer he probably thinks that I want to skip school or there is a bully.

I couldn't tell him what happened... if I did he might be able to find a way to put Edward in jail. Somehow he has the power to do that. He could find a reason, trust me.

"Did something happen, Bells?" he asked surprised me. It wasn't like my dad didn't feel concerned about me. Or maybe he just he doesn't show it. That's one of the many traits that I got from him.

"No, I just want to see them again. If you want I'll come home earlier.", I begged. I was hoping he wouldn't take me up on that offer though.

"Fine, don't worry about coming home earlier if you don't want to." SCORE! "I'll be fine." Charlie said. Mom and Phil were sister and brother. Renee went to uncle Phil's house because her job transferred her there for a year. Then she would come back, that's why we didn't bother moving.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged him... well tried to hug him. He just froze, surprised. Hugging was something us Swan's disliked greatly.

"Well I guess you want to call Alice and Rosalie to help you pack right?" He asked.

"Uh. yeah I guess I should." Did he want me to die?

"Alright, but don't stay up too late. Also if they want they can sleep over."

"Got it." I said. Alice and Rosalie would try to hurt me, and Edward. As mad as I was at Edward I don't think she should do anything to him. He likes who he likes.

-----------------------------------

About a hour later Alice and Rose finally arrived.

"BELLA!" They both yelled when they were outside the door. I couldn't understand why they always called my name, they had a key after last year when they would come over almost every day to study for the state test. Charlie got annoyed at having to get up to open the door almost every hour because Alice and Rose would forget something at their house, calculator, ruler, dictionary, favorite lip gloss, etc.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN KEYS! USE THEM!" I yelled back at them. I wasn't in the mood to open the door when all they were going to do was yell at me.

"BELLA! JUST OPEN THE DOOR FOR THEM BEFORE MY EARS DIE!" Charlie yelled at me.

I sighed and finally got up to answer the door. I froze when I saw who was standing there.

(I was about to end it there but I promised a longer chapter and I want to make a long chapter... or at least try)

"Emmett? Jasper? What are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Well little sister I live here. anyway Ali and Rosie told us that they were coming to our house. So me and Jazzy here wanted to come with. its not fun staying at his house for three days in a row. All he talked about was Alice. And you owe us an explanation for ignoring us. I also need to ask dad something." With that Emmett went to talk to our dad.

"Well... okay. umm I guess we should go upstairs." I said, dreading it when I would have to answer all their questions.

"Yeah we should." Rosalie said pissed.

As we went up the stairs I overheard Emmett whining. "Please dad? can I please jump into the river again? I won't wet the other people again with my cannonball. I'll even stop my super perfect cannonball. Please?"

I chuckled softly at that earning a glare from Alice and Rose. When we got to my room Alice shut the door and turned around slowly as I prepared for her yelling rampage.

"BELLA! WHY WOULDN'T YOU TALK TO US? IS IT BECAUSE OF EDWARD?! YOU KNOW EMMETT WOULD GET ANY CHANCE TO KICK IS ASS!"

"ALICE!" I tried to interrupt.

"NO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" I nodded my head, scared. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE AND I WERE THINKING BEFORE WE FIGURED OUT THAT EDWARD WAS PROBABLY THE PROBLEM?" I shook my head, no I didn't but boy did I have a feeling.

"We thought you were mad at us!" Rose said before Alice could yell it.

"Guys! I called you over cause I need help."

"No shit Sherlock!" Alice yelled at me.

"I wasn't finished. As I was saying, I need help packing. I'm going to start summer vacation a little earlier. And you guys are right it's because of Edward. We had a huge fight after school today. Didn't you guys see?" I asked them puzzled.

"No. Me and Emmett got detention again for making out in the janitor's closet." Rosalie said. At that moment Emmett came in and laughed.

"It was worth it." Then they kissed and we all gagged.

"Us too. Well the part about not seeing you guys, not the detention. Alice and I were in the library looking up stuff for her report." Jasper explained.

"But why do you have to leave? It'll work out! I know it will." Alice said exasperated.

"You might think it will but I don't know. I've been hurt enough. Listen can you help me pack? We'll talk while packing. But first I want to write a letter... to Edward. Do you guys think you can pick some stuff out? I'll buy some clothes while there." I paused when I saw the sad look on all their eyes. "I'm really sorry guys. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure." Jasper and Rose said at the same time.

"Whatever." Alice said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Of course I do little sis!" Emmett said and smiled his goofy smile. I smiled back, glad they forgive me. Alice would to eventually.

"Guys do you promise that you'll give this note to Edward? And then wait for his reaction before reading it?" I told them. They couldn't read it before him without seeing his reaction or else they might kill him. Especially Emmett.

"Of course Bella but what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"It's nothing. Just read the letter after Edward before you guys do anything rash. 'Kay?" I asked them.

"Alright Bella." Alice answered for them all.

Alice and Rosalie started packing my stuff for me while Jasper and Emmett went downstairs to watch the game with Charlie.

I wrote my letter to Edward. When I was done I helped Alice and Rose with packing. It became really quite so I decided to say something.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Are you going out with Jasper yet?"

"Um w-w-well..." Alice stammered. She was nervous. She only stammered when she was nervous. That didn't happen often.

"You are aren't you?" I asked her. After so long of admiring from afar she finally got him.

"yes." Alice said blushing. Wow. Alice never blushed. Ever. Jasper must be something special. Maybe even the one.

"Oh-my-God." I exclaimed jumping up and down with Alice. "Rosalie! Why aren't you jumping up and down with us?"

"Because I know. Jasper couldn't shut up about finally being with you." Rosalie said with a smile. I knew she was happy that Alice and Jasper were finally happy.

----------------------

Two Days Later (Day of flight)

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and all 5 parents are here to see me off.

I couldn't believe that I would be leaving all of them here. I couldn't believe that they all came. it was 6 o'clock in the morning.

Edward was at his home sleeping. I guess I wouldn't be saying good-bye to him. This wouldn't be like some cliché thing where he comes and tells me that he would show up. he didn't know. He wouldn't be my prince charming, he'd be Tanya's. I hope she would at least be grateful that she has him.

"I'm going to miss you guys sooo much!" I said tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Not as much as we'll miss you!" Alice cried. Then her, Rosalie, Esme and Rosalie's mom Jane all formed a group hug around me. After 10 seconds I was lifted off the ground. Emmett somehow managed to pick us all up. How could an eighth grader going into ninth do that?

"Emmett!" I all but screamed.

"What?" He put us down, "Ow. You guys are heavy together."

"What did you say?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him.

"N-Nothing" Emmett stammered. We all knew that Rosalie was one of the few people who could do this to Emmett. I was still sad he decided to stay home with dad instead of coming with me.

'All Passengers Going to Phoenix, Arizona Your Flight Is Now Boarding'

I broke out into tears again. " I don't want to leave you guys!!!!!!" I cried out.

"Neither do we!" Alice and Rosalie cried out too.

"Me tooo!" Emmett yelled. I was shocked to find he had tears in his eyes.

"None of us want you to leave." Jasper said tears brimming his eyes. Everyone was crying. I couldn't believe what great friends and family I had.

"Bells, you have to go soon." Charlie told me.

"Alright dad." I said. With that I hugged him, and for the first time in a long time he hugged back.

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett yelled out. Everyone hugged me again.

'Last Call to Passengers Going To Phoenix, Arizona. Last Call To Board.'

"Alright, guys. I guess I gotta go." I said sighing. I'd miss them so much. I hope they wouldn't hate me after they read the letter...

Ending on that note I walked up to the lady accepting tickets and passport I turned around a waved goodbye to my family - Charlie, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper,Esme, Carlilse, Jane, and John.

---------------

Alice POV

My best friend was gone. We had to get home. I had to give Edward the letter so that I could read it.

"We have to get home. I need to give Edward something." I said sternly.

"Alright. As long as it isn't violent." Esme told me.

"Well the first thing I give him won't be violent." I explained, "The second one depends. Also can Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper come over? Because Bella told us to give Edward something and we all have to be there."

"Sure. Just get permission." Carlisle said.

"Jane? John? Charlie? Co-"

"Yes."

"of course."

"Sure."

I loved my family. Well maybe not Edward in an hour or so.

----------------------

"EDWARD!" I screeched outside the door to his room.

"W-W-WHAT!?" he said. I heard a thud so I opened the door.

Edward was lying on the ground with the pillow over his head.

"Edward. It's 7:00 almost time for school? Also here." I tossed the letter to him and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed me in.

"What's this? And why are all of you here?" Edward asked confused.

"Just read the damn letter." Rosalie said. She sounded really mad. Did she know what was in the letter?

"Okay?" Edward said. he opened the letter and started to read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ELY AN:

Slight cliffy? or no...

Finally! This took me two days to finish. That's because I'm on my way to Nebraska and so the car ride is reallyyyyy long. :[ around two days? of course with stopping for the night. I am so tired yet I still have a lot of energy left somehow... weird. Anyway. This chapter took a while and hopefully longer? well I know its longer but is it long enough? I had to finish this.

FOUR CHAPTERS! A NEW RECORD! :D

Good thing is that I already know how I'm going to end the story... I just don't know how long I should make the story... or if it should have a  
cliffy... tell me? Danka :] (Thank you in German)

****

BETA- WHOA THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK 2 BETA BUT I LOVE WHAT SHE HAS DONE WITH THE STORY!!!!


	6. The Letter

**AN note at bottom.

* * *

**

_**Edward POV**_

_Dearest Edward,_

_ So, the rest of the group is probably standing over your bed glaring at you. Can you please tell them that I already told them not to and I meant it?_

I looked up at them and sure enough they were glaring. "Guys? Bella told me to tell you guys to stop glaring at me…"

"Edward. I do not care, just read." Alice seethed. Wow, what was her problem?

Instead of voicing this thought I decided just to listen to her and continue reading the letter.

_I guess I should tell you why I'm not there with them right now or why they aren't at school and also, why you're reading this letter._

_ I left. It's because I can't stand it here anymore. Everything is too overwhelming. I don't know what to do anymore. That probably makes me sound overly dramatic. But I don't care, it's true._

_ You probably also want to know why I am telling you this, after all you keep hurting me. You are happy with Tanya anyway… But let me just say that I'm telling you this because I care about you. Tanya does not love you as she claims she does. Ask Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, or Jasper. They all know this too and they will tell you the truth. I don't want to tell you this to your face because I don't think I can handle you hating me and assuming that I'm just jealous of you two. Also, if you did believe me you would be so hurt. And I know I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were upset over her._

_ I'm with Mom, Uncle Phil, and Aunt Jane. I have decided to stay with my mom for a while. That way I can mend. Even if it means you're going to be farther away from me. I am possibly going to stay with Mom next year, than I'll be back for sophomore year of high school._

_ I'm going to miss you so much but I can't stay in fear of you hurting me emotionally. It's just a risk that I'm not willing to take. Tell Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper that I will miss them so much. And I hope you guys forgive me. I love all of you way more than you realize. Even if I get hurt often. I'm sorry._

_ -Bella _

No. There was no way she could be gone. Absolutely no way.

"No… no, No, NO! Why would she just leave like that? She's can't. When did she leave?" I asked frantically.

"SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU. IF YOU HADN'T SPENT YOUR TIME FLIRTING WITH TANYA YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED THAT SHE WASN'T AS HAPPY AS BEFORE WHEN YOU STARTED GOING OUT WITH HER." Alice yelled at me.

"We found out this morning that Bella is definitely going to stay in Phoenix. That's because her dad is also going to stay there. Emmett didn't want to go and decided to stay here and take care of the house. That way every thing will be in order for when they come back. Emmett will be staying with you and Alice at your house most of the time but is required to at least go to the house every few days." Jasper added, much calmer.

I couldn't believe this. Bella was truly gone. I may not reciprocate her feelings but that didn't mean I disliked her. The only reason I acted the way I did in front of Tanya was because I liked Tanya but she didn't like Bella. In fact she hated her, although I don't know why. I did not like what Tanya did to Bella but I would do absolutely anything for Tanya. Also, she made me promise to keep being mean to Bella so that we could go out without problems. I really did love her. It didn't matter that I was only in 8th grade.

It's not like I didn't try to apologize to Bella, I really did. But the thing was, as everyone says; don't say sorry if you're just going to keep doing it over and over again, this situation was just like that. I knew that as long as I was with Tanya I wouldn't stop being mean to Bella. So it was hard for me to say sorry.

I would miss Bella because she was the girl I would help whenever she would fall and scrape her knee or arm, or break her leg. I would miss the little girl who didn't care if anyone liked her or not. The little girl, who didn't have a care in the world.

"You know what? It's not my fault. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way for her as she feels for me. I just can't think of her like that. She's like my little sister." I was mad, no… I was beyond that. I was severely pissed off. It wasn't my fault. It's just how I felt.

"For Everyone's sake, YOU DO NOT TREAT BELLA LIKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER. Even if Bella weren't my sister I would treat her exactly that same way I do. I joke around with her often but it doesn't hurt her she knows that I am just kidding. Not like what you do. She's hurt badly and it's your entire fault that's she's gone." With that, Emmett punched me.

"What the hell? Emmett!" Alice yelled at him.

I couldn't believe it. I get that Bella is his sister and all but really? Did he have to punch me? If he just ignored me that would have been perfect. Absolutely. But then again as everyone should know by now, Emmett Swan is not a civil person. In fact he can be extremely harsh and will not take the better route.

"You know what, Edward? When Bella comes back don't even think about looking in her direction let alone talk to her. If you are even five feet away, I'll break the rest of your face. In fact, forget about her right now. Both of you can hate me as much as you want. But I'm watching out for my little sister, because I love her. And there is no one that will hurt her… Especially not you. Just stay with Tanya. You both deserve each other. She cheats on you, and you hurt everyone around you. Perfect." Emmett lectured me, basically seething.

I may have thought that I was mad before but now I was practically fuming. Why did they keep saying Tanya was cheating on me?

"WHY? For the sake of God, let me just say right now that she was cheating on you. We saw her. It was the day before the dance. You were inside the building still and while waiting for Esme to pick us up as usual we overheard Tyler asking Tanya to the dance. So we hid in the bushes closer to them. We saw her say that she wished she could but that you asked her already and she said yes. Then she told him she was sorry and said she'd show him. She looked around and saw no one then kissed him. Can you stop ignoring what we say and being an ***hole?" This time Rosalie ranted to me. They both definitely matched.

With that everyone except Jasper left.

"Man, I know you don't want to believe us but you have to, because you messed up big time. And it's going to be so much harder trying to fix it when Bella comes back." Ending on that note, Jasper left me alone to my thoughts.

Should I believe them? It couldn't be possible could it? Everyday after school I would meet Tanya at her locker then we would go to her house to do our homework. So no, it couldn't be.

Still annoyed with my family, I just got ready for school. Then I went downstairs and got some breakfast to eat. Suddenly, as I was taking a bite of my cereal I remembered. The day before the dance I was in Mr. Brown's class talking to him about my science project for about 10 minutes and when I got to Tanya's locker she wasn't there so I went outside to find her. And then when I found her she looked a little disheveled but I just put that thought aside thinking nothing of it.

No ****ing way. They could be right. But Tanya wouldn't do that to me. I love her, and I know she loves me back. We belong together. That's it. I'm going to ask her today in English. I am so glad school is almost over. Only three more weeks, then summer vacation. Where I don't have to see the same teachers 5 days a week and then me and Tanya can spend every day together since I know she didn't cheat on me.

* * *

**Tanya POV**

"Tanya!" Edward called my name as I was entering our second period English class.

"Hey, what's up?" I may be a blond but under no circumstances was I stupid, I was just a bitch.

"I was just wondering, the day before the dance, after school, what did you do before I came out? Someone told me that they saw you kissing Tyler..." Edward told me and he looked nervous too. I couldn't believe it. I knew I saw Alice, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie in the bushes. I told them to keep their mouths shut. They told him? And did Edward believe them? So many thoughts were rushing through my mind.

"What? and you believe them? Edward, I'm your girlfriend. You have to trust me, not them. You need to care about me more than your sister and friends. That's the only way for this relationship to work. Now le-" All of a sudden Edward interrupted me.

"Tanya... I never mentioned that it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie who told me. How did you know?" Edward questioned me. I wonder why he didn't say Bella's name. They were probably not talking again. Good for her. He is such a good boyfriend, too bad I'm going to have to drop him soon.

"Umm... Well you see... ughh, well I guess the time is now. Edward, we're over. Sorry, but I don't think it's going to work. Everyone can see that Bella likes you and I'm done with everyone trying to prove it and you not believing and also people coming up to me and telling me that if I'm not careful, she's going to take you away from me. Although on the first day of summer I was going to do this, I'm not going to Forks High next year." I told him, then I walked out of the school even if it was only second period, I'd just get a note from my parents this was to avoid him trying to get back with me. I was through with long-term relationships, even if this relationship wasn't long and I'm in 8th grade. I think that I'm just never going to settle down. That's the way it'll always be.

"Tanya! Tanya! You can't do that, she doesn't mean anything to me. All this time I've been keeping my promise to you. I have acted so mean to her and got punched by Emmett for it. Tanya! I LOVE YOU! Don't leave. Why do people keep leaving?" Edward started shaking and his voice kept quavering as he spoke. He may think he loves me, but I know that he doesn't. It's inevitable, Bella and Edward belong together and I've been in the way for too long.

I was acting the way I did towards Bella because I was jealous of her. She loved Edward and although he didn't reciprocate the exact feelings for her he still felt something for her. When I made him promise me that he would act harsh towards Bella it was only because I didn't want to lose him yet.

However, that didn't mean I would stop being a bitch, I have really got to be putting these feelings away and never access them again. They're making me emotional. And I am not an emotional person. I am just going to forget about Edward Cullen. It's not like any of his friends and sister liked me anyway. Good riddance.

* * *

**ELY- I give you full permission to sue me. I'm incredibly sorry, but I've just been going about crazy after everything that has happened this past year. Finally, I can worry less seeing as how, like Tanya, I'm going to a different high school from the people I've known for about 4 years, and so it'll take a while for drama to start again... Although I know this is no excuse, I'm sorry. But I'm really trying now. I will succeed in finishing this story, there is no way I'm stopping, even if my life depended on it. Sorry...**

**Also, I am making sure that I actually update... Chapter 6 is halfway done at this moment, so I'm going to keep writing and yeah... :)**

***Review please?***


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I just wanna say that I am so sorry about this story and I'm completely ashamed of myself for not ever updating 'cause I know that I definitely hate it when authors do that. So I've come to a decision that I am going to finish this story. I'm just gonna take it down first and redo the chapters I wrote seeing as how it was originally, music-freakgirl14's. If things go as planned, I will be finished with this story by hopefully, the end of the year. I will be posting up chapters before finally finishing the story off Fanfiction. However, I'd like to have at least two or three extra chapters ahead of time this way, if ever I have writer's block then I can still at least update the chapters I already have done.

I really am sorry and I don't think I will ever have apologized enough for it. But just expect this story to come back, definitely. OH. And I've also started writing some other story, but I will be doing the same thing as this story. Also, I won't be posting that story until this one is done, so look for it in the new year!

Deepest apologies,  
InsomniacEsha

P.S. I will be taking this story down in approximately a week or so because I want to actually let people read this note and I won't have access to the internet until I am back home in a week.


End file.
